Miracle Girls
Miracle Girls (ミラクルガールズ) is a Japanese-Canadian magical girl anime created by Kobayashi Haruna. Plot Characters Miracle Warriors * [[Paige Williams|'Paige Williams']] (ページ•ウィリアムズ) / Miracle Heart (ミラクルハート) - Paige is your average 11 year-old in the 5th grade, cheerful and always optimistic and helpful. Between the 4th grade and kindergarten however, she was constantly bullied for her red hair, earning her the nickname, Strawberry Head, only to be saved by her longtime best friend, Alexandria. Using her Miracle Charm, she transforms into Miracle Heart, the Miracle of Heartfelt emotions who controls the power of holy light. Her theme color is pink. * [[Alexandria Goldberg|'Alexandria Goldberg']] (アレクサンドリア•ゴールドバーグ) / Miracle Star (ミラクルスター) - Paige's longtime best friend. A girl of many talents, especially painting and almost everything art based, Alexandria was originally enrolled in a private school for the artistically gifted but desired to stay with Paige instead. Youngest in a family of 8, Alexandria's family are the proud owners of Golden Sweets, the popular cake shop which doubles are their home. Using her Miracle Charm, she transforms into Miracle Star, the Miracle of Twinkling Courage who controls the power of starlight. Her theme color is yellow. * [[Ashley Azure|'Ashley Azure']] (アシュリー•アズール) / Miracle Diamond (ミラクルダイヤモンド) - Daughter of famous soccer player, Dexler Azure and Olympic runner, Quinn Dallas. Due to her tomboyish nature and rather boyish, and brash appearance in addition to style of clothing, Ashley is often mistaken for a boy, even though she doesn't really care. She is rather competitive and a sore loser but means well. She hopes to play for a famous soccer team someday. Using her Miracle Charm, she transforms into Miracle Diamond, the Miracle of Icy Strength who controls the power of ice. Her theme color is blue. * [[Miracle Luna|'Miracle Luna']] (ミラクルルナ) - Mysterious 4th Miracle Girl from Miracle Land, who speaks to Paige through her dreams. Unfriendly and distant, she speaks in a rather flat and monotone voice, and prefers to answer questions at a much later time. She is the Miracle of Moonlit Wisdom and her theme color is white. Miracle Land * [[Miracle Soleil|'Miracle Soleil']] (ミラクルルナ) - Luna's original partner who died shortly before the series' beginning. She was the Miracle of Shining Faith and her theme color was orange. Misfortune Woods * [[Vendredi|'Vendredi']] (ベンドレッディー) - Main antagonist of the first season. She currently resides within the Tree of Bad Luck, deep within Misfortune Woods. Her powers are in full potential every Friday the 13th. * [[Ms. Kitty|'Ms. Kitty']] (ミス・キティ) - First antagonist to appear who caused Miracle Heart to awaken, Ms. Kitty is obnoxious, self-centered and overly blunt woman who enjoys taunting and annoying others. Despite being an adult, she can disguise herself as a 7th grader named Kitty Meowman (キティ•ヤングマン), or a stray black cat. She is based off the superstision of black cats. She ends her sentences with ~"nya!" * [[Corbeu|'Corbeu']] (コービーウー) - Second antagonist to appear who caused Miracle Diamond to awaken, Corbeu is spoiled, demanding and manipulative yet highly playful and immature. He often argues with Ms. Kitty a lot and is self-concious about his shortness. He is based off the superstision of crows being bad luck. * [[Parasolily|'Parasolily']] (パレーソリリー) - Third antagonist to appear. When speaking she is naturally polite but tends to hint tones of disrespect and cruelty. She has the ability to disguise herself as a humble umbrella saleswoman named Lily (リリー). In battle, she uses her umbrella as a sword and can cast illusions. She is based off the superstision of umbrellas opened while indoors. * [[Kagami|'Kagami']] (キャガミー) - Quiet and distant, Kagami is a childlike girl, who is often thought to be mute. She is trapped in a large mirror and is the strongest of the villains while Vendredi is dormant. She is based off the superstision of cracked mirrors. Supporting Used Devices Settings Media and Merchandise Trivia Category:Haruna Artist